1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electricity generating and air conditioning system, and, more particularly, to an electricity generating and air conditioning system in which exhaust gas or cooling water of an engine is used to achieve an improvement in air conditioning efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electricity generating and air conditioning systems generate electricity by use of a rotating force outputted from an engine, and operate an air conditioner by use of the generated electricity. Such electricity generating and air conditioning systems are mainly used for multi-type air conditioners or large-scale air conditioners.
Such electricity generating and air conditioning systems include an engine, a generator connected to an output shaft of the engine to generate electricity, and an air conditioner, which is operated, using the electricity generated from the generator.
However, such a conventional electricity generating and air conditioning system has a problem in that waste heat of exhaust gas discharged from an engine and waste heat of cooling water used to cool the engine are inefficiently re-used, so that the system exhibits a low energy efficiency.